


Emma's Shining New Year

by BelovedCreation



Category: Emma Approved, Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Welcome to Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Woodhouse celebrates New Years in 2013, 2014, and 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2013 : I Could Write a Book

Emma Woodhouse pursed her lips and frowned. Without losing sight of her target, she reached out her arm to stop the young woman walking past.

“What’s wrong with your brother?”

Gigi Darcy followed Emma’s gaze, where William Darcy was standing stiffly in the corner of the party. Caroline Lee was hanging off of his arm, whispering into his ear. Gigi sighed loudly and plopped down next to Emma.

“How’d you know?”

Emma smiled her classic know-it-all smile. “Oh Gigi. Your brother has never gone this long without shutting down Miss Lee. And since Caroline hasn’t sent me a wedding invitation, there must be a problem. Who broke your brother’s heart?”

Gigi’s eyes grew wider. She glanced covertly around the glitter-encrusted crowd and leaned in closer to Emma. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Her name is Lizzie Bennet, and he met her this summer…”

**

Half an hour and three YouTube videos later, Emma was frowning again. “Well, this is quite a dilemma.”

“You’re telling me.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“What am I going to do? I guess just be there for my brother.”

“Gigi, darling, this is the time to take action! This is the time to secure your brother’s happiness! When Lizzie arrives at Pemberley, you need to make sure that she meets the William you know. Their sexual tension is off the charts. Throw them in a room together again, and I’m sure that the results will be much more satisfying.”

**

FIVE   FOUR   THREE   TWO   ONE

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Emma scanned the room, watching couples embracing and ringing in the New Year. Caroline had lost her loopy smile. Obviously Darcy had refused to kiss her. Fitz Williams and his boyfriend Brandon had their arms wrapped around each other, lost to the rest of the world. Alex Knightley had his arm around his on-again-off-again girlfriend from business school. And then there was Gigi, the sweet girl Emma had known all her life.

Emma reached over and took Gigi’s hand.

“Happy New Year, Miss Darcy. By this time next year, your brother will be here with Miss Bennet. And when that’s secure, I’m going to find you a dashing gentleman of your own.”


	2. 2014 : Let’s Call the Whole Thing Off

Emma Woodhouse took another big gulp of her champagne and stood up. The room was spinning, but she was determined to make it to the restroom. She was stopped in her tracks by an attractive, dark-haired couple.

“Emma! There you are! I want you to meet Sidney Parker!”

Emma blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog out of her eyes. Sidney was holding out his free hand. The other one was holding on to Gigi Darcy. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Lizzie Bennet on the arm of William Darcy. They were talking to Bing Lee, Jane Bennet, Fitz Williams, and Brandon.

Emma burst into tears.

Gigi wrapped her arms around the sobbing matchmaker and stroked her back.

“Emma, what’s wrong? What’s wrong?”

“Ha-ha-ha-Harriet. Everyone else is so happy and in love, and Harriet is all alooooooooone!”

Gigi continued patting Emma’s hair. She hissed out of the corner of her mouth, “Sidney. Go find Alex Knightley. Quick!”

**

Emma and Alex were sitting outside, the roar of the partying crowd muffled by the closed glass doors. Her head was resting on his strong shoulder, and she was dabbing at her runny eyeliner with his handkerchief.

Alex wrapped his hands around hers. “Emma, what’s wrong?”

She sighed deeply and continued looking up at inky sky. “I feel terrible about Harriet. I can’t believe that I could mess up so royally. I just wanted her to be happy, and now she will never forgive me.”

Alex squeezed her hands and rested his head on hers.

“Its going to be alright. Harriet will be sad for a little while, but she will forgive you. You have such a good heart, Emma. She knows that. No one can stay mad at you for very long.”

**

FIVE    FOUR    THREE    TWO    ONE

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Emma must have fallen asleep. The cheers of the New Year brought her back to the real world. She pulled away from Alex, whose eyes looked as bleary as hers felt. She smiled at her best friend, and he smiled back.

For the last month, Alex had been obviously upset with her. She had seen the frustration in his eyes for weeks. But when she looked into those gorgeous chocolaty eyes at the dawn of a New Year, she knew that things were back to normal.

Emma leaned forward and softly kissed him on the cheek.

“Happy New Year, Mr. Knightley. I hope that all your dreams come true this year.”


	3. 2015 : It Had to be You

Emma Woodhouse couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. She and Alex Knightley were slowly revolving in a circle in the middle of the dance floor. The disco ball above them was throwing fragmented light across Alex’s adorable, grinning face.

She leaned forward and softly kissed him on his lips.

“What was that for?” Alex asked, an eyebrow quirking.

“Because I can,” she grinned.

The song blaring through the speakers changed, and Harry Connick Jr. was crooning _It Had to be You_. Emma immediately cracked up.

“Did I miss something?”

“Its this song. It was the defining song from that old 80’s movie When Harry Met Sally.”

“Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal, right? Best friends who fall in love?”

Alex’s eyes were sparkling. He brought her in for a dramatic dip, eliciting another hearty laugh from Emma.

**

“Did you see the engagement ring? He asked her last week at Christmas.”

Caroline Lee had gracefully glided into the seat next to Emma. As per usual, she looked flawless.

Emma nodded. “It was beautiful. How are you doing?”

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m alright. They’re very happy together, and I’m happy for them. Really.”

And Emma believed her. Caroline had really struggled with the Bennet sisters, but with the new beau in her life, Emma was seeing Caroline smile more frequently and genuinely than before.

“So, Miss Woodhouse. Who will you be playing cupid with next?”

Emma exchanged a playful look with Alex.

“I think I’ll be giving the matchmaking a rest for a little while. Perhaps I’ll vie for the job to plan the wedding of the century.”

Caroline lifted her champagne flute and clinked it against Emma’s. “If it helps, you’re my first choice if a ring ever lands on this finger.”

**

FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Alex wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist and lifted her off of her high-heeled feet for a kiss that left them both dizzy.

“Happy New Year, Miss Woodhouse,” Alex whispered.

“Happy New Year, Alex,” she smiled back. “Did your dreams come true this year?”

Alex’s grin just widened, and he lifted her up for another dazzling kiss.


End file.
